Blinky the NightWing
|-|Basic= Past (Simplified) Blinky was hatched into a royal family and carried the most desirable family traits. Hatched under one full moon and earlier than his siblings, he was already considered a prodigy. Only he was blind. After his siblings hatched, one healthy female and a sickly male who hatched by pure luck, Blinky's father took him out far past the reach of any Kingdom and abandoned him. When Blinky began having visions for the first time and nearly fell to his death, a kind-hearted, young female SkyWing saved him in time, and took him in as her own. (More coming soon...) |-|Detailed= Past Blinky quickly got away from his little bush shelter. He tripped and scrambled over everything, using the feelings he got from what were supposed to be visions. Eventually, he was found by a young SkyWing named Persimmon. Born into a noble family, Blinky happened to hatch with all of the desirable traits. He had iconic antlers that were sure to grow bigger as he grew, and several crescent moon scales that were considered good luck. He was perfect, and also hatched earlier than his siblings, under the moonlight of one full moon. When the elders in his family first heard from Blinky's parents, they were proud and hopeful. Only Blinky's parents didn't mention he was hatched blind. His outraged father called him a disgrace to the family, a shame. His mother was simply disappointed. Although she knew everyone would condemn him, she still loved him. She called him "Blinky" and he was able to repeat it by the time his other siblings hatched: a healthy sister who shared his crescent scales, and a sickly male who managed to hatch by sheer luck. He was learning quick enough to probably live a normal NightWing life. However, his father was not willing to let him live. Before the sun rose about one month after Blinky's siblings hatched, his father secretly took him and flew out of the NightWing Kingdom. Very, very far. When it was already past about noon, Blinky's father decided to stop. The two NightWings were easily half a day's flight from the nearest Kingdom. The dragonet was quickly shoved under a bush. The only thing Blinky remembers about his family is his father saying, "now, Blinky, be a good boy and wait here for dad." About a day after Blinky had been abandoned, he was really hungry. He squeaked, squawked, and made other loud noises, but his father didn't come back. He scrambled out from under his bush and began panicking as visions (or, rather, feelings) descended on him, as it was only his first time. He could only feel warm but unfamiliar talons, over and over again. He kept hearing loud wingbeats, and couldn't tell if they were real or not. Blinky only wanted to go home to his mother. Blinky only stopped feeling the panic of foreign talons when he was submerged with a new layer of fear. He began feeling a sense of freedom but also horror, and a freezing rush over his scales as he scrambled over a tree root. As Blinky plummeted down the side of a cliff, small wings flapping frantically, the wingbeats he had heard earlier grew louder quickly. He felt air rush past him as a warm, kind, and young female SkyWing caught him. Her name was Persimmon, and she took Blinky in as her own dragonet. (More coming soon...) |-|Gallery= (Blinky, when his father abandons him.) Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Content (Sunburn aSandSkyHybrid)